


Flarrow but as Youtubers

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Engagement, Fluffy, M/M, youtuber Barry Allen, youtuber Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Barry Allen is known as The Flash- a Youtuber who does food challenges, baking videos, and other such food-related thingsOliver Queen is known as The Arrow- A workout and healthy living YoutuberNo one has really connected them until now





	Flarrow but as Youtubers

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best on the Twitter stuff

“Okay, here’s one! Arrow, what made you want to start your channel?” Oliver didn’t pause in his work out, even as he contemplated the question from his live chat.

“Well, not to get too personal, I had a bit of an… Incident, and it changed my life and how I viewed it. I decided I wanted to help other people live their best and healthiest lives,” he admitted. “Anything else before the end?”

“Nope, time!”

“You heard the man,” Oliver chuckled and rolled his shoulders and got off the machine he was using. “This is the Arrow, telling you to live your best life. Expect an archery video tomorrow.” He let out a sigh after Barry cut off the live stream.

“Morning workout is done. Just the evening workout live stream to go,” Barry kissed him gently. Oliver didn’t live to stream his workouts every day, and because contrary to popular belief, he did take days off from his very intense workout. Plus, Barry loved joining him every once in a while, and he was not letting his viewers know about his frankly adorable and somewhat awkward boyfriend.

“True, breakfast?” Oliver smiled warmly. “I know you only agreed so we can finally eat it together for once.”

“Sure, I’m going to make pancakes, you deserve it since you’re working out intensely twice today,” Barry hummed.

“Where do you even put all the food you eat?” the older male mused. Barry was incredibly muscular and fit, despite not looking it. He loved making his videos on his much smaller channel, but everyone who knew Barry also knew how much he loved his day job as a CSI. Oliver didn’t want to endanger that.

“I have a fast metabolism, have ever since I was a little kid, I work pretty hard for my body ya know,” Barry hummed. “Oh, wait, you knew that and you're joking. I knew that. Anyway, your fans are still wondering who I am. It’s getting dangerously close, a lot of people ship you and the disembodied voice they have dubbed Tanner, a play on trainer, which no. If anything, you train me. Not like… Like in a sexy way I mean…”

“I know what you mean, Bear,” Oliver snorted. “And yes, I already knew, you explained it to me on our first real date.”

“I didn’t want you to have a heart attack over how much I ate,” he smiled sheepishly. “And remember, I'm having Cisco over and unless you want to eat whatever we’re making for my latest food challenge video…”

“I got it, I promised Roy he and I would go for lunch anyway, he needs new strings for his bow, and we’re recording later anyway.”

“Cool, say hi to Roy for me, Ollie!”

“Of course, Bear.”

-

**Arrow_Trash @Arrowfan345**

| So like, anyone knows who the fandom has dubbed “Tanner” is?

| | **Tech_Man @Cisco**

| *Lenny face* I don’t know maybe ask him?

**The Arrow @Arrow_Offical**

| you guys aren’t going to find out anytime soon, either. Mutually agreed upon unlike what SOME people think @Killer_Frost

| | **Caitlin @Killer_Frost**

| Blocked

-

“People are gonna figure it out sooner rather than later if you and my friends keep bantering on Twitter,” Barry snorted. He was scrolling through his Twitter feed as Oliver cleaned up after dinner that night.

“I’m hardly the first of our combined friend group to banter on social media,” Oliver snorted.

“Mm, true, Cait still being like ‘why are you hiding it? Bear would love the world to know,’ which, I’m fine with friends and family knowing, but it’s not like my job knows my preferences. It’s also none of the internet’s business as neither of us vlog.”

“Exactly.” Oliver went over after he was finished and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Barry. The younger burnet curled up into Oliver automatically with a small smile. The older burnet wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. “Honestly, I was surprised when you’re the one who brought it up, but… It makes sense. I mean, you have a job outside of Youtube, and not as openly bi as myself.”  Barry nodded and put his phone away.

“I just… I know, deep down, it’s no big deal, but it’s one of those things.”

“I get it, Bear,” Oliver reassured and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “How was your day?” Barry beamed and talked about his latest video and his time with Cisco.

-

**#1 Foodie @FlashFan**

|So when are you gonna do a blind taste test? @Flash_Offical

| | **Flash @Flash_Offical**

| *stares into the distance* Soon...

-

**Flash @Flash_Offical**

| I know I usually don’t talk about my personal life, but OMG! *image of Barry’s hand with a ring *****

-

“God, I love you,” Barry kissed Oliver. It was the day after they got engaged, and Barry was still on cloud nine. “Ready to blindfold me and stick whatever you want in my mouth?”

“You do realize how wrong that sounds, right?” Oliver rose a brow as he blindfolded the younger male. “And like I can deny your puppy dog eyes.” Barry grinned, and Oliver went to start the camera.

“Is it on?” Barry asked.

“Yes, it’s on.”

“Hi, my lovely foodies! Flash here, or Bear, if you’re my friends, and this is my fiance Oliver, who humbly said he’d do this with me!”

“Hello,” Oliver waved and smiled, gently making sure Barry was facing the camera. “I get to put random things in my fiance’s mouth, and he hopes it’s edible.”

“Ollie, oh my God!” Bart gave a startled laugh. Oliver grinned and winked at the camera.

-

**Flarrow FTW @moldyshorts**

| [Link to The Flash’s newest video] I ship it

-

“...  So apparently we had at least one mutual fan,” Barry groaned as he woke up the next day to a dozen notifications on his phone.

“I noticed,” Oliver mused, checking his phone. “I think your fans are trying to give me the shovel talk.”

“Yours are freaking out, asking me for more than just your first name,” Barry rolled his eyes. “Honestly… Oh God, I’m going to have to tell my boss about my channel…”

“Hey, Bear, it’ll be fine,” Oliver sighed and pulled him close. Barry nuzzled close and gave a tired sigh.

“I hope so. I do like my job, you know.”

“Trust me, I know,” Oliver chuckled. Speak of the devil. Barry’s phone rang, and the burnet had to leave, being called to a crime scene.

“Duty calls. Love you, Ollie.”

“Love you too, Bear.” Oliver smiled as he watched him go. Sure, [people knew about them now, but they probably would have eventually. Barry was a pretty honest and transparent person and… Well… Oliver wasn't exactly planning on hiding the fact he was married from everyone. Neither was Barry if the older male was honest. They’d get through this as they got through everything- Together.


End file.
